Present day telephony voice networks, have a network built around circuit switches, end offices, a toll network, tandem switches, and twisted wires. These voice networks are referred to as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or plain old telephone service (POTS). Due to bandwidth limitations of plain old telephone service (POTS), there is an inherent inability to efficiently integrate multiple types of media such as telephony, data communication for personal computers (PC), and television (TV) broadcasts. Accordingly, a new broadband architecture is required. This new architecture gives rise to a new array of user services.
Presently the world is running out of telephone directory numbers (DNs) and IP addresses. For example, there has recently been a need to introduce new DN area codes and redistribute existing DN area codes in order to accommodate additional lines for PSTN users in the United States. Thus, a need exists to provide additional lines without using additional DNs to identify additional lines. A flexible user interface for the new broadband architecture supporting voice service has the capability to provide multiple user telephone lines associated with a single DN.